


Lucky Charm

by shiro_yuu



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Post-Canon, national team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: “What's your problem with lucky charms?It's good to have something you can rely onto.”, Sawamura says."I don't have problems with lucky charms, Sawamura. I have problems with the performance of my teammates depending on objects!”, Oikawa says.Oikawa thinks things like lucky charms are ridiculous. But maybe he just hadn't figured his own yet.IwaOi Week 2017:Charm/Song-Inspired





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> A really quick thing because I didn't have much idead for this day.

Every pre-game is the same. The tension inside the locker room, the coach walking from side to side in front of the door, Ushijima stretching in one of the corners, Kuroo lying down on one of the benches playing some video game that Kenma had lent him, Sawamura sitting down on the floor tying his shoes for the tenth time, Yaku reading the newest comic book he had bought, Washio being his quiet self on another bench, Oikawa on the phone with Iwaizumi and Bokuto taking a nap between Kuroo’s legs. Except that this time Bokuto isn't sleeping as usual, but taking every single thing from inside of his bag instead.

“Where's it? Where's it?”, Bokuto keeps mumbling to himself.

“What… the hell is he doing, Kuroo?”, Sawamura asks, looking as Bokuto seems to get more and more frustrated.

“No idea.”, Kuroo frowns lightly. “Kou?”, He calls but Bokuto doesn't seem to hear. “Koutaro!”, Kuroo tries again, a lot but louder and this time Bokuto snaps his head back.

“What?”, Bokuto asks, his shoulders stiff with tension.

“What are you doing?”, Kuroo asks, finally pausing his game and sitting up.

“I can't find my lucky necklace.”, Bokuto whines, his shoulders dropping at once.

“The one Akaashi gave you?”, Kuroo asks, getting up from the bench to help Bokuto.

“How is it like?”, Sawamura asks, also getting up.

“It's a black leather string with a small metal feather.”, Bokuto says and soon the whole team starts to look for the necklace. “I won't play right without it. We'll lose.”, Bokuto whines after a while.

“You know the necklace have nothing to do with your performance, right?”, Oikawa asks,opening the lockers to see if it's inside.

“It's always with me when I win”, Bokuto says, “it's my lucky charm.”

“Kuroo.”, Oikawa calls, crossing his arms.”You're a science man. Tell him lucky charms doesn't exist.”

“I have no prove it doesn't.”, Kuroo says.

“But you know it doesn't!”, Oikawa frowns.

“I have one too.”, Kuroo shows his wrist, a thin red bracelet there. “Kenma gave me this when I graduated high school.”

“That's an absurd.”, Oikawa sighs, almost as if offended.

“What's your problem with lucky charms?It's good to have something you can rely onto.”, Sawamura says.

“Found it!”, Yaku says, entering back on the locker room even though no one had seen him leaving.

“ Oh my god! Thank you so much, Yaku!”, Bokuto chirps happily, quickly putting the necklace on his neck, Ushijima helping him to close it.

“Anyways. I don't have problems with lucky charms, Sawamura. I have problems with the performance of my teammates depending on objects!”, Oikawa says.

“Iwaizumi won't come today?”, Ushijima asks.

“No, he won't.”, Oikawa grumbles before walking to the bathroom.

“Do we need to be worried that his performance will be affected by his bad mood?”, Yaku asks and Kuroo snorts.

“Hardly.”

-

Kuroo was wrong.

Being for his bad mood or for any other reason, Oikawa doesn't play right. He misses a lot of tosses and some of his serves flies right out of the court.

They barely make it, everything being a giant team effort because Oikawa simply isn't playing right. 

He gets really sad and disappointed with himself because of it, but his teammates doesn't let him down, affirming that it's for moments like this that they are there.

-

Their team doesn't go too well on the first day of the championship and the rumors of something wrong happening with Toudai's setter take the place. 

So when they come back for the second day, everyone is nervous. Not because Oikawa might be having a bad day again, but because if someone says something to them, they'll have to hold Yaku back and no one wants to risk their lives.

-

The first game is in the morning and it doesn't go well again, Oikawa really seems to be having a bad weekend, his playing style sloppy and confusing. Thankfully their team is made of really amazing players that can supply Oikawa's bad moments.

But that doesn't mean Oikawa is happy with himself.

“Shit.”, Oikawa growls, sitting on the bench inside the locker room, his shoulders stiff and tense.

“You need to relax. We'll do good.”, Sawamura says, offering him a bottle of water.

“We won't! The second day is the most difficult one and I'm playing as if I was in middle school!”, Oikawa says, hiding his face on his hands and growling out of frustration. “Maybe I should stay on the bench.”

“Hey.”, Yaku calls.” I won't say we can win without you because it would be a lie. But we can handle today. So you better find a way to be back tomorrow.”

“You guys won't be mad?”, Oikawa asks, looking almost scared.

“Everyone has bad days or weekends. We're here to hold things up for you.”, Kuroo shrugs dismissively. “By we do need you to win, so you better hurry up and get better soon.”

“I'll let you decide if you want to get benched or play the second game.”, The coach says.

Oikawa ends up deciding on staying on the bench, not wanting to make the game even more difficult to his teammates. Their other setter is also good, so it's for the best that Oikawa stays on the bench, even though he's hating himself for making his team pass through this.

-

When the first day arrives, the team can't lie and say they are calm and sure about the day, because their opponents today will be harder than all the last ones and they need Oikawa on top of his abilities to go well.

“How are you feeling?”, Kuroo asks when they are walking to the court.

“Great, honesty.”, Oikawa says, stretching his arms over his head. “I had a good night of sleep.”

“Great. Let's take this championship home.”, Bokuto grins.

Although they are all tense, five minutes and two consecutive aces later shows them that Oikawa is actually great. 

-

“Dude, what happened with you today?! You're on fire!!!”, Bokuto chirps excitedly on the first break between sets. 

“I don't know. I'm just feeling good.”, Oikawa grins, satisfied with his performance on the first set.

“Good. Let's do even better on the next set.”, Ushijima says.

“Aye, captain.”, Oikawa chuckles, but nods.

-

“Hey, I think I know what happened with you today.”, Kuroo says when they are walking back to the court after a technical break.

“Huh?”, Oikawa asks, looking to where Kuroo is pointing out with his finger, finding Iwaizumi sitting on a chair, typing something on his phone. “Oh! I didn't knew he was here!”

“Maybe Iwaizumi is your lucky charm.”, Kuroo smirks and Oikawa snorts.

“There's no such a thing as lucky charms, Kuroo, you know that.”, Oikawa says, positioning himself for the other team’s serve.

Kuroo doesn't answer,he just shrugs and chuckles and Oikawa kicking his butt because of it. 

Oikawa doesn't believe in lucky charms or superstitions, but if it did exist, Oikawa wouldn't complain if his was Iwaizumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, nothing special, I know. But, anyways  
> Reach me out on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com) at anytime if you want to talk!  
> See you guys tomorrow!


End file.
